


Blurt

by Redstarz97



Series: Time is Relative [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: I wanted to try something with creek, M/M, but not as dangerous as Tweek, but this is like lightly touching the surface of their relationship, more on Kenny and New Kid's friendship or relationship, pipes are dangerous, these are not in order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redstarz97/pseuds/Redstarz97
Summary: You'd rather not talk and risk blurting out anything- especially if it pertains to a certain couple in South Park.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so I wanted to try to write something with Creek in it but like I've barely touched the surface of their relationship... but I'm at least happy with Kenny?? I don't know, anyway I might write something later on that focuses wholly on their relationship since love Tweek Tweak and Creek is the best and wonderful-

You weren’t exactly sure how you were roped into coming along for this pick-up and you were pretty sure Tweek didn’t either. Something about helping the jittery boy out with getting his chores done faster that way he’d have time to hang out with his boyfriend. Either way, you weren’t sure and you knew this was probably a bad idea. After all you did try to warn them about it.

In your head at least, you didn’t exactly like to voice your opinions much less talk.

It still didn’t change the fact that you thought this was a pretty bad idea and maybe you should have just left when you had the chance.

“S-so, uh, sorry that my dad made me bring youalong..!” Tweek stuttered out as you both walked down the icy sidewalks of the neighborhood, the slight jingle from the keychain in Tweek’s hand rang out in the dwindling twilight hours. The shop was a bit far from where you guys were and would probably be closed by the time you got back, hence why the other had the keys to the shop.

This was a really bad idea.

You shrugged as you walked beside the twitching boy and tried to give him a reassuring smile.

“I mean, I usually do it duringtheday,” Tweek twitched as he gnawed on his bottom lip. “But I just got so caught up- Oh man.. What if my dad thinks I’m not working hard enough and ends up selling me to slavery, oh god!”

You watched as he started to tug at his poorly button shirt; you wondered if he had ever popped a button from it and if he had to sew it back himself. Chances were that was probably accurate.

You weren’t exactly sure how to calm the boy’s nerves so you tried to give him a light bump of the shoulder to which you bounced back instantly. Tweek seemed unfazed by the gesture.

“...sturdy..” You mumbled out and jumped when the blond snapped his direction towards you, his wide eyes stared right at you.

“What?”

You quickly shook your head and motioned for him to keep walking. You didn’t want to start a conversation at the moment since you left your notebook at the shop and you honestly loathed the sound of your voice. It hurt to talk anyway.

As you neared the old railroad tracks, you were struck with a wave of nausea and stumbled forward a little. Tweek barely had time to catch you to keep you from falling face first onto the iron tracks.

“Whoa, man! You okay?! You’re not dying on me are you- oh god, what if you are?! Do I need to call an ambulance- but what if they find out that I’m picking this stuff up for my parents and they find out it’s in the coffee and then I have to move away and-”

The static noise that rang throughout your head blocked out the other’s rambling as the setting seemed to glitch in and out of place. You groaned as your sight started to shift to a blue tree with web like branches that resembled closely to merging and separating rivers, the timestreams as you had called it but why was it showing up?

You were suddenly bombarded with images of fighting a few adults in an old rundown building and the feeling of sharp glass buried deep within the skin of your face and arms made you hiss with pain. Welts on your head that you were sure didn’t exist before started to throb and you felt like you would crumble to the snow in any second.

And just as sudden as it came, it left instantly and you were left feeling tired and weak from the whole experience.

This was a bad idea.

As you slowly opened your eyes, a slight brush of blond hair swept across your cheek and you slowly lifted your head to see your arm slung around Tweek’s shoulders and his other hand on your side. What a nice guy, you thought.

You let your amber eyes wander around your new surroundings and you flinched at the familiar sight. When did you get into the old garage like building?

This was a really _really_ bad idea.

You gave a slight tap to Tweek’s arm and he looked up instantly that you had to jerk your head back from colliding with his.

“Oh my god, you’re awake- are you okay?! You suddenly just dropped and I didn’t know what to do and I couldn’t just leave you in the snow cause what if you got a cold and then-”

“..Bad..” He paused at your quiet but shaky voice that was barely above a whisper.

“What?”

“...this is a bad idea..” You muttered out and suddenly the door before you both flew open to reveal a very angry and disheveled man wielding a pipe. Tweek yelped and you held him tightly as you stood up straight. This was honestly really bad.

“Hey… I remember you-” The guy slurred before he swung his pipe out, you pushed the smaller boy to the ground and ducked as the weapon zipped by your head. You rolled to the side as you dodged a downward swing that would’ve crushed your head instantly. You shivered as the image of your cracked open head came into view but you quickly shook that thought away as the man made another swing at you.

“I ain’t done with you yet, kid!” The man hollered as you jumped away from the swinging metal. “I’ll make you pay for running us out of here!”

“Whatishetalkingabout?!” Tweek screamed as he watched you dance around the madman who kept swinging the pipe wildly at you. He suddenly stopped and you felt your stomach drop when he turned to the other.

“You’re the one that didn’t show up last time! Were you the one that told ‘im about this place?!” He was practically on the boy in seconds and you could only watch in horror as he brought the metal pipe down on Tweek.

Luckily, the blond avoided damage to the face and head when he rolled out of the way, however his wrist wasn’t as lucky as a loud crunching sound followed by the ringing of the metal pipe hitting the floor. You stared wide eyed when Tweek screeched in pain and curled his left wrist close to his body as he trembled on the floor. Without a thought of hesitation you grabbed the nearest object, a broken glass bottle, and ran at the man at full speed.

The glass sunk into the man’s side as he let out a pained yell and before you had a chance to pull back, he spun around and slammed the pipe at the side of your head.

Your ears were ringing loudly as you crumbled to the floor instantly and your vision became fuzzy. Your unfocused gaze slowly traveled up to the angry man who held his bleeding side and the metal pipe in his other hand, posed to strike you down again when you heard a snap and his knee bending at a wrong angle. He let out a screech of pain before he went down and clutched his damaged leg tightly.

“You fucking broke my leg, you little shit!” You watched as a fuzzy figure walked over to the raging man and stood over him. The man spat out a few more things before the figure kicked the side of his head and suddenly everything became quiet again. You shivered a little at the silence.

You tried to move when you heard footsteps closing in on you and you shut your eyes tightly when they crouched over you; you waited with a bated breath.

“Shit, that looks bad… don’t fall asleep, man.” Oh thank god, it was Tweek. You opened one eye sluggishly and gazed up at him. There were tear stains at the corner of his eyes and he his hair look even more disheveled than it already does, he cradled his broken wrist as he knelt over you.

At least he was somewhat okay, you thought.

“I swear, that usually doesn’t happen and I have noidea what was going on and- shit, don’t die okay? Let me just-”

“Dude, what the fuck is all the fucking noise coming from- Holy shit.”

Tweek yelped and fell back on his bottom, you tried to lift your head to the new voice but to no avail. Everything was really heavy for some reason.

And really loud too when pounding steps came closer to the two of you, you grimaced at the noise as you felt someone hover over you. Rough hands gently brushed your messy hair out of the way and you hissed when you felt finger tips slightly swept over the wound on your head.

“Shit what the hell happened to you guys?”

“Well, I don’t know, they don’t know, and this guy’s fucking useless at the moment, thank god.” You heard Tweek cried as he tried to sit up. “He just came out and started fucking swinging shit around and, oh God, it was crazy, Kenny. I thought he was gonna kill us.”

“Wouldn't be the first time.” You heard Kenny whisper and you let out a soft chuckle but instantly regretted it as your vision glitched in and out again. You groaned and shut your eyes again only to be slightly shaken by those same hands.

“Hey, don't fall asleep. We gotta see if you need stitches and if you have a concussion. That shits important, you know.”

“Shouldn't we go to the fucking doctor for this?”

“For you, yes, and I'll take you there as soon as I get Douchbag here situated.” You frowned at the name.

“‘m not douchebag…” You mumbled out, there was a slight pause before Kenny barked out a laugh and ran his fingers through your hair.

“Sure, sure.” He hummed as his voice dropped in volume, you sighed in relief a little as your pounding headache seemed simmer a little from Kenny’s fingers. “You think you can stand for me?”

“Dude, they got hit on the head with a metal pipe- I think they’re dying-”

“No one is dying, Tweek.” Kenny sighed and threaded his fingers through your messy hair. He turned to you again and his voice seemed a bit closer than before. “C’mon, today was really shitty and I really don’t want another repeat.”

You grunted at this, as if you wanted to repeat this day anymore and with Kenny’s soft urging voice you willed yourself to push yourself up. You held your body up with shaky arms, the floor moved right under you as you tried to steady yourself.

You shook your head a few times as you tried to stop your vision from crackling and glitching in place. The timestreams were making you nauseous and you really didn’t want to throw up.

“See? They’re not dead, they’re perfectly fine.” You heard Kenny say before your body decided to slump suddenly. Kenny let out a few curses as he caught your sluggish body before it hit the floor, your head laid on his shoulder with your face pressed against his neck and you groaned as the room was in rapid motion.

“Fuck, okay, they’re mostly okay.”

“I don’t think they can stand, dude.” Tweek’s voice seemed a little closer than before. “That guy swings pretty hard.”

“Yeah, I can see that on the both of you, thanks.” The taller blond shifted a little and you felt a hand on your back as an arm hook under your knees. You felt yourself slowly being lifted off the ground, a soft whine escaped your lips as your surroundings started to shift from the dark abyss to the garage. You kind of wished you were dead at this point. Kind of.

“You sure you don’t need any help, man?” Tweek offered with a tentative step and Kenny shot him a deadpan look.

“What are you gonna grab with a broken wrist? A foot?” The vibration of Kenny’s voice lulled you a little and you shut your eyes again only to have the blond rest his head against yours. “Don’t fall asleep, I know I sound sexy as hell, but please don’t pass out on me.”

“You sound fucking disgusting, Kenny.”

“Someone’s been hanging out with their boyfriend too much~”

_“Gah!”_

“I wanna fucking die…” You mumbled and the two voices seemed to instantly silenced at the sound of your quiet muttering. You felt Kenny hum as Tweek stuttered out a few apologies, you let your head lull a little as you were mindful of the wound on your head and let your eyes fall on Tweek who still cradled his wrist close to his body.

“... He needs to go to the doctor..”

You felt Kenny laugh hollowly at this as he began to walk out of the garage with Tweek trailing behind him.

“Ah, your voice is as beautiful as always, Sir Douchebag.”

“That’s pretty fucking gay, Kenny.” Tweek snorted from behind and you felt Kenny shift his hold on you.

“You and your boyfriend are pretty fucking gay.”

“ _Ngh!_ Shutthefuckup…!”

\--

Luckily, you only needed a few stitches that were wrapped up with bandages on your head with some ibuprofen and you were good to go. Sadly, you were told to have close supervision seeing as you ended up with a concussion from the whole ordeal. Damn that crazy man, you thought, you really hated how upset and worried your parents were- especially when your mother started to cry. You were grateful that Kenny was there to help calm things down when the pounding in your head started again from your father’s angry voice; he even offered to stay over and watch you to which your parents accepted all too eagerly.

Although, you wished you had a lock to your toy box cause, boy, did Kenny have a riot when he saw your stash of stolen items.

However, you were more worried about Tweek since he ended up with a cast on his wrist to which he hid in a hoodie the very next day for school. It was a cold day so no one really said much, but the jittery boy looked over his shoulder now and then as he would make his way down the hallway.

Speaking of Tweek, you couldn’t really remember why you ended up going to get the pick-up in the first place until around Lunch when you were cornered by none other than Craig Tucker in the empty hallway.

You had ended up at your locker to look for some ibuprofen to help with the throbbing headache that barely kept you awake in class, Kenny had offered to come along with you to make sure you didn’t pass out in the hallway or anything but you had reassured him that you were fine enough on your own.

Maybe you should’ve taken that offer seeing as how just when you grabbed your bottle of medication, it was instantly snatched out of your hand.

You turned to the ever so calm Craig Tucker with a frown as you made a reach for the bottle. He pulled it away out of your reach and you narrowed your eyes.

“Heard you were with Tweek yesterday.” his nasally voice seemed to grate at your ears and worsen your headache. Why couldn’t everyone just stop talking?

You hummed as you turned back to your locker and pulled your water bottle out. You placed it on your forehead hoping to sooth some of the pain since your relievers were out of your grasp.

“You do something to him, Douchebag?”

“...’s not my name..” You gritted your teeth as your headache seemed to worsen and make you sway a little. You really just wanted your fucking pills.

Craig flipped you off before continuing. “You never gave me a name.”

“...’m still not Douchebag…” The taller boy shrugged at this and you leaned on your locker door.

“Whatever.”

You really wanted to punch Craig in the face but you were pretty sure you’d puke all over him before you got the chance to. Stupid concussion and stupid drug dealer.

“Oh jeez!”

Oh that’s nice, another voice to add to the pounding in your head. You groaned as you let your head fall onto your locker door. You saw Craig jump a little at the sight of the twitching boy.

“Where’ve you been, Tweek?” you heard accusation and somewhat hurt in his voice as he stared down at the blond.

“Here. Where else wouldIgo-”

“No, smartass, why are you avoiding me.”

“‘Mnotavoidingyou!”

“Yes you have-”

“NoIhaven’t-”

“...stop screaming please..” You muttered as you sunk, you took a few deep breaths as you tried to get your bearings. This was cruel and unusual punishment, you didn’t save this fucking town for this shit.

The voices seemed to quiet down for a bit before starting again.

“Tweek, you haven’t even talked to me almost the whole day- you didn’t even answer my texts.”

“Wellmaybeyou’rejustclingy!”

“...shut up..” You growled out but they seemed to be ignoring you now as they started to bicker loudly with one another. You tried to massage your aching temples in hopes to calm the pain.

“I’m not being clingy.”

“Y-yesyouare!”

“... You’re lying.”

“NoI’mnot!!”

“...Can I just have my fucking pills…” You whined but to no avail as Craig and Tweek were practically shouting at each other now, you were kind of surprised that none of the kids came out from the lunchroom to see this. But at the same time you didn’t care because you felt like you were fucking dying and you just needed your goddamn relief-

You snapped.

“Shut the fuck up both of you!” You snapped as you turned to them, both who stared wide eyed at the sound of your voice. You didn’t care if your voice sounded fucking weird, you just wanted some fucking pain killers for your headache.

“Tweek fucking broke his wrist when he went to do a pick-up yesterday for his parents and a deranged man fucking attacked us. Can I have my fucking pills back?” You paused before you slapped a hand over your mouth to look at a surprised Tweek. “..shit I wasn’t suppose to say anything was I…?”

The taller boy quickly turned to his still shocked boyfriend and grabbed him by the arm. Tweek yelped at the sudden contact before he was dragged away with the other boy.

Who still had your fucking pills.

You wanted to cry as you sank down on the floor.

“That was hella fucking cute just now.” You groaned at the voice that came up beside you and you turned to look up at a boy who was literally engulfed by his orange parka. Sky blue eyes stared down at you jokingly. “Got kind of worried when you didn’t show up-”

“... You’re never worried…” You muttered and you felt his foot nudge you a little.

“Anyway, Craig and Tweek were also kind of acting weird and I thought it was kind of funny really.” You frowned but chose to stay quiet as Kenny kept on. He seemed really talkative around you for some reason.

“Oh and here. Kind of had the feeling this might happen.”

You felt the light tap of a bottle that jingled with pills inside and you turned to find that it was Tylenol.

“..I fucking love you.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

You snatched the bottle and quickly popped it open, you took one white capsule out and quickly stuck it in your mouth. You took a large gulp of your water bottle and sighed in satisfaction as you gazed up at your savior who slid down with a smug grin on his face.

“So… what was going on between them, I have every right to know since I just helped you out.”

You paused in deep thought at this wondering if you should tell him or tease him.

Him messing with the fucking dildo in your toy box deserved some teasing, you concluded.

With a sly grin you turned to him and leaned real close to him in which he pulled back slightly, a little surprised. Before he had a chance to say or do anything, you planted a wet kiss on his cheek and stood up quickly. Kenny fell on his back as he stared up at you with a shocked look and a gloved hand over his wet cheek.

_“What the fuck?”_

You shook your head and walked away quickly after shutting your locker tight. You heard Kenny struggle to follow you calling out your hated name.

“Douchebag, you fucking douchebag! That was fucking gay!”

\--

“So Craig and I talked…” Tweek muttered beside you as were both working on a worksheet the teacher had assigned the class. You hummed as you filled out answer after answer, listening to the shaking boy’s rambling.

“And he said next time he’ll just come with me and… oh jeez… I’m really sorry about what happened… both here and there..” You looked up at the blond who refused to look at you and with a sigh you gave him a slight smile.

You pulled out your small notebook and quickly scribbled down that it was fine and that you should’ve told him something was up sooner, you slid the book over to the blond who quickly read it and frowned.

“Yeah but it’s just... “

You quickly wrote down you blurting out what happened and breaking whatever promise you fail to remember at the hospital made you guys even now.

“I guess- yeah, that makes us even.”

You nodded as you both went back to your work. A pregnant silence hung over the two of you before Tweek spoke again.

“So… I heard what you and Kenny did was pretty gay..”

You let out a squeak before you ducked onto your desk and you heard Tweek let out a small laugh as you felt your ears become warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Not as proud of this one as the last but oh well I guess-


End file.
